Over There
by jj2629
Summary: Two squads team up under the command of Sergeant Scream and Sara SmartAlec Hayward as then try to stay alive over there.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing.

I really dont know where this is going so if anyone has any ideas let me know.

26 year old Sara "Smart-Alec" Hayward jumped down from the transport truck, her army issue duffle bag in hand.

"Thanks Tom" she said to the kind trucker who had given her a ride.

"No problem little lady," he replied, "just be careful and don't get yourself killed you hear?"

"I'll do my best"

She closed the door and made her way onto the army base. It had taken a while to hitch a ride and she was late. She knew that she was going to be in shit for it, but what did she care. The plane would be leaving soon and she would be one her way over there.

"Over there", she always thought it was funny how people called it "over there". It was like people could distance themselves from something if they didn't put a specific label as to its location on it. Like if you were watching the news and someone was reporting a murder that happened on the north- west side of town instead of telling the exact street. Are people less worried if this murder took place over there instead of right there? Was giving it such a broad title going to make people care less?

She wondered around the base until she found the familiar faces of her squad loading their things onto the plane. She was the only girl in her squad but she could care less. The men that made up her group were all good friends to her, they had met each other on their first day and had been friends ever since. Sara had enlisted when she was 18 just as a way to get away from her family for a little while and make so money while she was at it, but as soon at she arrived there she was hooked, she knew that this was what she wanted to do with her life. And it wasn't just the great body she developed from all the training (although it was, in her opinion, pretty damn fine), it was the rush she felt while on the battle field, the bond she felt with the people around her, who she considered her family, the proud feeling she got when she knew she was surviving her country, and knowing that she was making a difference.

Thinking about all this was putting Sara in a good mood. She had a good feeling about this.

That was until she was confronted by an angry looking man.

"SOLDURE YOU ARE LATE!"

Good feelings gone.

"Sorry Sir. I I was trying to explain to my house sitter my dogs feeding secdule but her English isn't that good so I had to tell her like eight times, and my cat has been sick the last few days so its been shitting all over the damn house so I had to clean up a pile of cat shit before I left, and just between you and me sir that stuff was nasty. It looked like-"

"That's enough private," the man said, he was starting to look a little on the sick side himself after hearing her story, "just don't let it happen again."

"It wont sir. Thank you sir." Sara replied. She was surprised that he believed her lie. As far as her stories for getting herself out of trouble went, this was not one of her better ones.

One very long plane ride later the troops arrived in Iraq and were show to the tents that would be home for the next year. Inside their were five cots for the squad members. Closest to the door was Jerry, then Dave. Across from Jerry was Bobby, then Jack, and in the corner with a curtain that could be pulled over was Sara.

They had just finished unpacking their things and checking their weapons when a Lieutenant entered the tent followed by a sergeant. The five solders stood to attention.

"At ease" the lieutenant said, "which one of you is private Hayward?"

"That would be me sir" Sara answered. The men walked over to her and looked at her for a moment before the lieutenant said anything.

"Well private Hayward…by the way do you have a first name?"

"They call me Alec, sir"

"Alec? Any why is that?"

"Cause I'm a smart-alec sir."

"Oh you a smart ass are you? But hold on now Alec is a boys name."

"Hence my displeasure with it sir." The man behind him laughed, the lieutenant smiled trying to hold in a laugh.

"Well…Alec, it turns out that the sergeant that was supposed to be in charge of you was injured. He going to be alright but in the mean time I have nobody to look after this squad. So I'm putting you in charge of these men, and I'm putting Sergeant Silas in charge of you, got it? Silas is the man giving the orders but your going to look after your boys here. Is the clear private?"

"Yes sir. Thank you sir."

"I wouldn't be thanking me if I were you. Not if I had to work under sergeant Scream here." he said. Indicating the man behind him. "Good luck private" he said as he left the tent, leaving Sara standing with the sergeant.

"I'm guessing your sergeant Scream?"

"Yup" the man said, smiling at the worried look on the private's face.

Sara had heard stories about this guy and was more then a little worried, but when he smiled all she could thing about was "damn this guy is hot".

Smiling and offering her hand Sara said "It'll be a pleasure workingunder you sir."


	2. Chapter 2

Sergeant Scream had asked Sara to follow him to his squad's tent so that she could get acquainted with who she was going to be working with. On the way there he began questing her on her career in the army.

"How long have you been in the army private?"

"8 years sir. Since I was 18."

"And do you have any experience leading a squad?"

"I do sir our last sergeant put me in charge all the time."

"Why is that?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

"Because out last sergeant was lazy sir." She answered in a sarcastic tone.

Scream stopped and turned to look at her with a disapproving look on his face.

"Is that so?"

"Well not if he's asking" Sara replied slightly intimidated by the look he was giving her. After a moments pause to consider her response Scream nodded his head and replied,

"Fair enough."

He then turned around and continued walking in the direction of his squad.

Finally they reached the tent, only to find it empty. After asking a soldier who was sitting nearby cleaning his weapon Scream was able to find out that the squad had been sent into a town on Lieutenant Underpants orders.

"Goddammit" Scream said.

"What's wrong?" Sara asked.

"Nothing. Come on we have to go look for them, they're in town on roadblock duty."

"How far away is that?"

"About 3 hours"

"Great" Sara said under her breath as she followed Scream to a hummvie and took a seat in on the passengers side.

After about an hour and a half of silence with nothing to look at but sand as far as the eye could see Sara began to feel restless.

"So sir…tell me about yourself?"

"Why?" He asked.

"Cause I want to get top know you." She replied.

"No you don't"

"You right I don't I'm just reeeeeeaaaaaalllllyyyyy bored" The sergeant chuckled but said nothing.

"Oh come on you got a family, wife, kids, girlfriend….." she paused for a moment before raising one eyebrow and looking at him,

"…boyfriend?"

He took a beep breath and said "No, no, no. no, and hell no."

"Ok well what about a dog, a cat, a fish for Christ shakes give me something to work with."

"A dog"

"A dog! Ok cool! What's it's name?"

"Max"

"What kind of dog is it?"

"German Shepard. Now do you have anymore questions private or do you want to know my goddmne shoe size and blood type too!" he shouted clearly annoyed with all the questions.

"No sir" Sara replied softly, sounding almost hurt.

Scream turned to look at her for a moment from behind his sunglasses. Her head was turned away from him and she was looking out the window. He thought to himself that maybe he was a little hard on her, she was just bored and trying to pass the time by talking after all. But now she seemed sad and that troubled him. What troubled him even more was the fact that he actually gave a damn.

Note: sorry for taking so long to update and sorry that this chapters so short I will try to write a longer one next time but I'm having a hard time coming up with ideas for this fic. If anyone have any ideas please let me know about them.

I also what to say thank you to my reviewers daveymalucci510 I love your fics keep it up and Lapus you rock thanks!


End file.
